


Милдред, Мантис и инопланетный Будда

by fandom_Xenophilia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>die fast, live young</p>
            </blockquote>





	Милдред, Мантис и инопланетный Будда

**Author's Note:**

> Краткое содержание: die fast, live young  
> Примечание: 1. по заявке с инсайда: «А можно милого, флаффного гета девушки и богомола?»  
> 2\. Mantis religiosa – богомол обыкновенный. «Mantis» с латыни - пророк, предсказатель.  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Милдред, Мантис и инопланетный Будда"

Милдред рассеянно переводит взгляд от желтой утки, плавающей у бортика ванной, к полоске теста на беременность.  
  
Пока набиралась вода, Милдред захотелось пописать. Как назло, кончилась туалетная бумага, а в шкафу рядом с запасным рулоном валялся прошлогодний тест, и она подумала, почему бы не провериться. Последние пару дней организм словно переживал морскую болезнь. Разумеется, дело в пройдохе Пауле и его желании сбыть остатки салата после истечения срока годности. Дело в тех кисловатых кусочках осьминога.  
  
И вот теперь Милдред сидит на краю ванной, всматриваясь в положительный значок на палке из пластика, будь та неладна.  
  
– Миллз? – обеспокоенно спрашивают через дверь.   
  
Она вскакивает со своего места, щелкает шпингалетом и садится обратно, будто так и было.  
  
– Если отопрешь, мы можем поговорить об этом.  
  
Все они пророки, так или иначе. Пришельцы, спустившиеся на Землю в начале века, знают наперед о том, что вот-вот должно случиться. Преимущества в один-два хода оказалось достаточно, чтобы заставить землян считаться с мнением горстки инопланетных богомолов.  
  
Они прилетели сюда тремя оотеками, плоскими, как пережаренные воскресные блинчики. Во всяком случае, так телетрансляцию посадки запомнила Милдред: три огромные лепешки с кладкой богомолоподобных инопланетян светятся зеленым и идут на снижение у выезда из Лос-Анджелеса, где почти нет машин и полно свободного пространства для стоянки. Черт, да до Мантиса она и понятия не имела, какие пришельцы на самом деле!  
  
– Я настаиваю на обсуждении аспектов, – Мантис топчется в коридоре. Милдред слышит, как стену отирают шипики на его локтях.  
  
– Позже, – Милдред откладывает тест на умывальник и стаскивает пижаму. – Вода уже набралась. Ты же знаешь, нагреватель съедает прорву электричества. А я что, по-твоему, богачка?  
  
– Скорее нет, чем да, – отзывается Мантис, но его подружка, не вслушиваясь, зажимает нос пальцами и с головой погружается в едва теплую воду.  
  
К тому времени, когда Милдред выходит из ванной, утираясь полотенцем, богомол, закатив крупные глазные яблоки вовнутрь, сидит на подушечке медитативно и благостно. Рядом валяется питательный батончик – мухи, жучки и мелкие земные насекомые, спрессованные под одной этикеткой.  
  
Волосы на макушке Мантиса празднично зачесаны набок, полоса рта чуть улыбается, а длинные ноги согнуты в коленях и перекрещены между собой. Неожиданно расслабленное положение.  
  
– Эй, ты спишь? – тихо спрашивает Милдред, проходясь по колечкам сережек в богомольем ухе.  
  
Пришелец, заимствуя человеческую мимику, хмурится. На поверхности глаз, наконец, показывается вытянутый оранжевый зрачок и заостряется на фигуре Милдред.  
  
– Извини, случайно получилось.  
  
Переел мух и скатился в короткий анабиоз, догадывается Милдред. Мантис оправляет складки жилета и поднимается на ноги. Перекрученных назад сухожилий с коленками не различить – необычная конституция тела скрыта за свободной тканью брюк хакама.  
  
– Миллз. Мисс Новак, – поправляется Мантис после паузы. – В свете последних событий прошу меня убить. Неплохо бы сделать это до февраля.  
  
– Что? – переспрашивает ошарашенная Милдред. Она-то ожидала совсем другого. Например, картины, как Мантис перебрасывает гигантские конечности через парапет балкона и ускакивает подальше от обрюхаченной девушки, прихватив десяток костюмов и аквариум с летающими тварями, что установлен напротив их кровати. Хотя это и совсем не в его стиле. – Не собираюсь я кого-то там убивать!  
  
– Боюсь, у нас нет особого выбора, – Мантис наматывает круги по гостиной, заложив тонкие мускулистые руки за спину.  
  
С иконы над фальш-камином на семейную идиллию пялится многорукий инопланетянин, напоминающий Будду. Под щелочками глаз у него надутые кожные мешки, а интеллигентный ряд жвал оканчивается бородкой. Нет, космический Будда взирает прямо на нее, на Милдред, и поза его говорит следующее: «Захлопни хлеборезку, Новак. Ты ни черта не знаешь про жизнь, про своего мужика, и про особенности вынашивания пришельца в человеческой матке ты тоже не больно-то догадываешься». Поэтому Милдред, сыпящая проклятиями и все порывающаяся выйти покурить на лоджию, заставляет себя успокоиться. Мантис подбадривает ее улыбкой. Он необычайно возбужден и активен для нынешнего времени года, когда ему полагается много спать, есть и нудеть.  
  
Мозг Милдред выискивает разумное объяснение словам Мантиса, и неожиданно в голове Новак возникает догадка.  
  
– Послушай, Ман, – мягко начинает Новак, гладя богомола-великана по щеке. – Ты не работал последние месяцы, потому что зимой биоритмы замедляются. Я отношусь к этому с уважением, окей? Я, блин, понимаю, что за три месяца у тебя могли завестись долги, и я помогу расплатиться, обещаю. Не обязательно решать проблему кардинальным способом. Можем на время уехать к моей тетке в Суссекс, у нее отличный загородный дом. Думаю, ты ей понравишься, она, знаешь ли, без ума от английских джентльменов – черствых мужчин, которые носят жилеты…  
  
– Нет, – Мантис целует Милдред в лоб, и она чувствует прикосновение полоски жестких усов, – Дело не в скопившихся долгах.  
  
– Что-то я сомневаюсь, что папа ежемесячно перечисляет тебе по пятьсот фунтов на кредитку! – Новак взмахивает руками так, что узел полотенца сползает с ее маленькой груди.  
  
– Отец? – удивляется Мантис и оборачивается к иконе космического Будды. – Нет. Он вообще-то умер до моего рождения.  
  
– Я не хотела тебя расстроить. Честно, – винится Новак, в очередной раз сморозившая глупость.  
  
– О чем я и собирался поговорить, – не сменяет темы богомол. – Чтобы выносить ребенка, тебе придется убить меня, и тут ничего не попишешь.  
  
Милдред вращается на офисном стуле. Размытые виды окна за кисейными занавесками, фальш-камин и Будда по имени отец сливаются в калейдоскоп. С подпорок у противоположной стены Ман снимает меч, который привез из поездки в прошлом году. Придирчиво осматривает узор на ножнах и взвешивает клинок в руке.  
  
– Катана, – поясняет Ман. – Идеально подойдет для воплощения моей идеи. Тебе не придется действительно меня убивать. Я сделаю сэппуку, а тебе останется только отрубить мне голову.  
  
– Мантис. Что бы ты ни сказал, не буду я этого делать.

Милдред – секретарша, к тому же, паршивая. Она не умеет разделывать мясо, строить ракеты или клепать презентации по маркетингу, она может только перекладывать бумажки и делать с них копии. О том, что копия ее собственной ДНК потребует убийства Мантиса, договора не было. Новак расчесывает пальцами копну мокрых волос и покусывает губу. Самое время бежать в круглосуточную клинику за абортом, ее парень-пришелец не против?  
  
– Этому ребенку потребуется много белка, понимаешь?  
  
Богомол стает на колени перед скорченным на стульчике телом и сжимает ее трясущиеся плечи. Мантис серьезен, как никогда. Милдред хочется выть, плакать и не соглашаться.  
  
– Я… Я могу есть больше отварной курицы. Или морепродуктов, – предлагает Новак, поддергивая полотенце.  
  
– Нет, ему будет нужен другой белок. Мой. На Земле подобного нигде не сыщешь. Поэтому ты отсечешь мою голову, отделишь конечности от тела, а туловище разрежешь на подходящие куски, чтобы поместились в холодильнике. Ты будешь есть меня всю весну и лето, и ребенок внутри ни разу не покусится на твои собственные ткани. Ты выживешь после шести месяцев ожидания, слышишь меня?  
  
– Неужели нет другого выхода? – спрашивает Милдред, пока великан Мантис убирает подальше мокрое полотенце, заставляет схватиться за себя и поднимает с кресла, крепко держа Милдред под тощей задницей.  
  
Прорезью рта он аккуратно, по-насекомьи, проходится по ее шее и отвечает:  
  
– Такова официальная передача наследства. Самке в положении необходимо питаться белком, за этим пристально следит наша сторона. Если богомол отказывается исполнить долг, долг исполняют за него. Но ритуала я не боюсь, я ждал его слишком долго.  
  
Мантис отрывается от Милдред, вскидывает голову, только поздно: в дверь колотит десяток кулаков.  
  
– Мисс Новак, – гремит голос сквозь градины ударов. – Отойдите от двери немедленно.  
  
– Охранка, – Мантис дожидается, пока Милдред запахнет халат, передает женщине оружие и распахивает входную дверь, чтобы не вынуждать солдат вырывать ее вместе с косяком.  
  
«Суссекс был неплохой идеей», – зудит маль в голове у Новак.  
  
– Мантис Шестой, – говорит главный из вошедших.  
  
Их семеро. Пара-тройка солдат осталась в парадной. Получается, всего около десятка. Милдред осторожно изучает их из-за мантисова плеча. Каждый одет в облегающую форму из необычного черного материала, который светится даже в неосвещенном коридоре. На длинных узловатых руках закреплено по перчатке. Явно оружие, только Новак понятия не имеет, как оно работает.  
  
С английского Мантис быстро переходит на скрип. Изо рта показывается верхний рядок острых жвал, которые собираются и раскрываются, провоцируя солдат на скрипы пониже, вкрадчивые и опасные. Новак не смеет вставить и слова.  
  
– Вам распоряжение на отсечение головы.  
  
Главный солдат протягивает руку Мантису, и тот крепко ее пожимает. Датчик на перчатке солдата загорается зеленым, Мантис шипит сквозь жвала, и по комнате разносится запах жженой травы. На запястье богомола остывает регистрационный значок. Клеймо передающего наследство, осеняет Новак. Богомола пометили, и вряд ли он уйдет от армии пришельцев-убийц, которые решили соблюдать заведенную традицию и на Земле.  
  
– Спасибо, капитан, – с достоинством благодарит солдата Мантис, указывая остальным на выход. – Мы закончили?  
  
– Еще кое-что, Шестой, – солдат осматривает неубранную гостиную Милдред без единого движения лицевых мускулов. Замечает икону инопланетного Будды и склоняет морду в полупоклоне. – Пятый. Мисс Новак, примите распоряжение.  
  
И вновь протягивает руку, на этот раз землянке Новак. Милдред понимает, что после рукопожатия пути назад не будет. Никаких абортов, никакого бегства. Если Мантис решил о чем-то умолчать, все вскроется в ближайшие недели. Времени у них остается до смешного мало. Как давно она думала, что пришелец Мантис – постоянная величина в ее жизни?  
  
Милдред впивается в руку капитана злой, сильной хваткой. Следует разряд боли, вены гудят, давя на мышцы. Сигнал впивается Милдред куда-то глубоко в нутро. Теперь Новак уверена: она сможет убить. Сможет, потому что чужеродный импульс, севший в тело, не позволит ей колебаться.  
  
Капитан достает из формы маленькую коробочку, будто бы для линз, открывает, обмакивает в зеленой субстанции палец и ставит на лоб Милдред неровный крест, точь-в-точь тот, с которым изображен Мантис Пятый на иконе в потрескавшихся лаковых лохмотьях.  
  
– Сын Пророка! – вдруг кричит капитан, пока капли зеленой жижи спускаются по носу Милдред Новак и капают на чуть выдающуюся нижнюю губу. – Сын Пророка!  
  
– Сын Пророка! – подхватывают остальные, стуча железным ободом ботинок по паркету и бетонному полу.  
  
– Совсем охренели? – кричат им с лестничной клетки. – Ночь на дворе!  
  
Пока остальные солдаты беснуются в запале религиозного экстаза, самый крайний ненадолго отходит от двери, и соседские выкрики обрываются так же внезапно, как появились.  
  
– Не бойся, – доносится до Новак тихий шелест Мантиса. Однако Новак уже колотит от звериного ужаса, который поглотил ее целиком, оставив лишь вес катаны в руках, что чуть тяжелее палочки теста не беременность.  
  
Солдаты приходят в себя, по одному кланяются иконе инопланетного Будды и уходят во мрак, откуда появились, светясь блеском черной материи. Мантис дышит Милдред в непросохший пробор, зашептывая все виды увещеваний: они буду в порядке, она воспитает сына, сын наломает дров, но в конечном итоге все сложится неплохо, как и предрек Мантис Пятый, самый дальновидный из их многочисленного семейства. Предсказание Пятого ценнее пятисот фунтов, ведь это – общее будущее людей, расы богомолов, Лондона и планеты Земля.  
  
Сама Новак знает одно: рано или поздно она использует катану по назначению. Милдред придется убить богомола-самца, и она убьет его. Мантис останется жить.  
  
– Я хочу познакомиться с твоей семьей, – задумчиво говорит Милдред, пряча глаза за твидовым жилетом. – Посмотреть, как именно у вас все устроено.

 

 


End file.
